Young Justice: Like a Family
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: Following the loss of Wally, and her painful realization she has been abusing her powers, M'gann decides to take a break from being a hero. Returning to the Logan Animal Sanctuary with Gar (who remains a hero), she works to rediscover who she is. Soon other heroes move in, and the Sanctuary becomes something much more. Supermartian. Post-season 2.


I do not own Young Justice.

 **-0-0-0-**

Beta read by the wonderful MasterQwertster. Make sure to check out their stories!

 **-0-0-0-**

Young Justice: Like a Family

 **-0-0-0-**

 **This is inspired by "Refrain For Justice" by mangaluva, and written with their permission. Originally this covered just the timeskip between the end of season 2 and events depicted within their story, although since then some details within it now deviate from 'canon.' I still highly recommend reading their story however.**

 **-0-0-0-**

Bio-Ship

In space, en route to Earth

A death in the family.

Her true family.

M'gann Morse took a deep breath as she flew the Bio-Ship back to Mars, having completed their mission there.

B'arzz O'oomm's distress call had been fortunately rather straight forward to handle once they had arrived. It turned out that Martians had discovered Despero's ship and landed it on the planet, inadvertently released the various 'training' beasts the purple, alien 'champion' had kept aboard. The problematic part had been that one breathed fire, and the other shrouded itself in extreme heat, sufficient to overcome even Martian military gear. Hence why the Justice League had been called in for help.

"Hopefully this means Mars will agree to having their own Zeta platform," groused Gar as he reclined in his seat. "So next time we don't have to spend days shuttling back and forth."

"Personally, I don't mind the break," answered Conner, also leaning back. His expression was uncharacteristically sorrowful. "It's been a long week."

"Yes, it has," M'gann said.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some time with your parents and siblings?" Gar asked. "Your other siblings I mean," he corrected, a hint of insecurity peeking through.

Smiling, M'gann exited the piloting seat to place a hand on his shoulder. : _I'm sure_ ,: she telepathically reassured him. Ruffling his hair, she got back into her seat.

The Justice League, and especially the Team, had become the family that mattered to her the most.

 _And I almost wrecked it all_ , she thought with regret. _By going too far._

 _And Wally, the bright brother we all love…loved…is gone_.

She had used the flight to Mars to fully spill the beans to Garfield, and he had understood what she had done. Before, he never really grasped what she was doing before, and to her profound relief he still loved her even after learning the truth. Some days she felt she did not deserve him as a brother.

Then Miss Martian thought about what her sorta-maybe-hopefully-again-boyfriend had said. About taking a break…

 **-0-0-0-**

Justice League Watchtower

By the time M'gann had returned to Earth, she had asked Conner to fly the Bio-Ship so that she could have a private talk with Garfield. As she hoped, her little brother was ecstatic.

After the three of them had returned to the Watchtower to submit their mission reports, she then filed a request to talk to both Black Canary and Aqualad, the current leaders of the Justice League and Team respectfully.

(Yes, there was a lot of paperwork for a secret, paramilitary black ops group manned by child soldiers).

(And yes, M'gann knew perfectly well there were several words in that above sentence that would cause conniptions for the United Nations if they were ever able to verify any of that).

(Guarding Truth and Justice with Secrets and Lies was a delicate balancing act at the best of times, and the Light took great satisfaction in making it harder).

Fortunately, it did not take long for either M'gann's mentor or friend to come talk to her. "Miss Martian, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Black Canary asked, using her title to acknowledge this was 'work' related.

Keeping her body relaxed, M'gann calmly answered, "I'd like to take Beast Boy back to the Logan Animal Sanctuary," which her little brother had inherited. Wayne Enterprises was managing it in the meantime. "After losing his mom, Marie, and having his new home at Mt. Justice blown up, and with…Wally, I want to give him some more space away from being a hero for a while. To help him best, I'd like to be put on the reserves, as in as a hero while I'm on the animal reserve," lip twitching at the unforeseen pun, "in the meantime so I can dedicate my energies towards that solely."

Giving her a level look, Black Canary slowly nodded. "I understand. How long do you think you'll need?"

"I don't know."

"Will there be any trouble with your civilian lives?" Aqualad added in. M'gann knew however that Kaldur was asking as a friend, not as her commander with a meticulous attention to detail.

Best of all, his eyes were filled with gentle acceptance—not pity, remembered pain, or recrimination. Even outright approval, insisting that she needed to do this, would have hurt.

"No," M'gann softly answered. "I haven't really been seeing them much lately, and I'd rather wait until…I feel better."

This was far from the steely, composed woman she had become since becoming a full member of the Team. Despite this, both heroes could also see that the indecision that had been plaguing her ever since…the Incident with Kaldur, had also eased.

Black Canary put a hand on M'gann's shoulder. "Take whatever time you need. Just remember, we're all here for you if you need to talk."

"We'll miss you," Kaldur said, his sincerity making it clear she meant both professionally and personally.

"Aaaand," and now Black Canary was tapping her chin in thought. "Batman did suggest something during our trip back to Earth that we could adapt for this."

 **-0-0-0-**

"You want a forward operating base against Bialya?" Superman said with surprise.

"Not just Bialya specifically," Batman clarified. "Two bases for the Team to work out of, to allow them to cover both hemispheres equally. Given how many operations the Light runs out of Bialya however, it will prove extra beneficial for countering their plans for that area specifically."

"And if anything goes wrong, the League will deny any involvement," M'gann noted seriously.

She was not criticizing that, she was well aware of the reality of the League's need to respect the sovereign rights of nations was hindered when said countries were run by megalomaniacs.

In the same respect, she was aware that being from an alien culture, growing up on a single television comedy series, and then coming to Earth to live under a mountain with Red Tornado (an android learning emotions) and Conner (who was…a lot of things), as part of a covert Black Ops group, gave her a rare perspective on matters. Not that she minded. This was her life and she loved it. Up to the point where she had very nearly torn it irreparably to tatters.

"How will this be different than usual?" asked Virgil, now Static Shock. As the newest member, his confusion was understandable.

"While the League and Team have access to concealed Zeta platforms and smaller bases across the globe," Batman elaborated, "only Mt. Justice, and now the base in Blüdhaven, is outfitted for launching operations, or housing the Bio-Ship or Sphere. Unfortunately, flying from the American seaboard to somewhere on the other side of the planet would take more time. And while you have earned the right to freely use the Watchtower," his face remaining as impassive as ever, "you might wish to spend some time with those your own age as opposed to all the adults."

The teenagers all nodded, with the odd smirk thrown in.

"The base we are planning to put underneath the Logan Animal Sanctuary will be fully outfitted for any missions, including some advanced stealth jets we are developing. This will allow for all of us to respond more rapidly and more efficiently for whatever may happen."

Batgirl smirked. "You're trying to lure Nightwing back by offering him a jet to fly," she quipped.

Almost everyone gave a small chuckle at that, and Red Tornado even noticed a microscopic twitch on Batman's face that could signify an aborted smile.

"Is this legal?" Blue Beetle put in, looking a little awkward. The Light and Reach had gone to great lengths to show how the League was not as law abiding and honest as it claimed—an unfortunate necessity given the amount of influence the Light's leadership had over said laws.

"I have already been in contact with Noor Harjavti," Batman reassured them. "She is very supportive of the idea."

Everyone nodded in understanding at that. Noor Harjavti had been one of the individuals the Kroloteans had abducted and replaced with impersonators. Meaning that the Light had penetrated even further into Qurac's leadership. Upon her liberation, she had been quick to expose that her uncle, who had replaced her father as President upon the man's assassination, was a thrall of Queen Bee, allowing her to essentially conquer her neighbor nonviolently. Armed with the truth, Noor had freed him, and in the most recent election a few weeks ago, had ascended to become the newest head of state for her beloved nation.

"So while I would not be active in missions, I would be responsible for overseeing the base," M'gann clarified.

"Exactly," Batman said. "Initially we will just want the Zeta-tube located there, since the jets have not been made yet." He decided to avoid mentioning he was also planning to essentially turn it into a bunker; including various supplies for any foreseeable disaster, a rather large underground hanger, anti-air defenses, mine fields (targeted for tanks only of course), etcetera. That could wait for a later meeting. Besides, Miss Martian did need to relax, and he would not be surprised if more people moved in later.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Are you sure about this?"

Thinking she was alone as she headed to a Zeta Tube to return from the Watchtower to Blüdhaven, M'gann turned to look at Artemis in surprise. "What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed. "I know you'll only be a Zeta Tube away, but don't isolate yourself, okay?"

Smirking, the redhead simply said, "Then you'll have to come visit."

Tigress gave a light chuckle at that, before sobering up. "Seriously though, I think every hero should take some time off like you are. This job, it wears at you. The things we see and do, the secrets we have to keep, and who we're up against, it can get overwhelming. Wally and I wanted out of it because we were afraid one day one of us wouldn't come back. And you," M'gann stiffened, even though she knew her sister would never say anything serious where others could overhear "you're worried about who you've become." Then Artemis put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're better than you think you are, M'gann. You've acknowledged what you've done and are working to make it right. Just remember to not feel pressured to come back until you are ready."

"I will," assured M'gann. Her grin was weary now, yet still with an edge of the old steel that promised that she _would_ return, and it would be on _her_ terms.

"And who knows," and now Artemis' tone had a teasing, salacious edge to it. "Maybe Conner will come visit. Him and you, isolated from the rest of the world, with Garfield having fun somewhere else. Just like old times."

A little flushed, M'gann smartly retreated, trying to ignore Artemis calling after her, "Hey! You'll be the new Den Mother! Got to get a man to tidy up for you!"

 **-0-0-0-**

Logan Animal Sanctuary

Qurac

Underground

Work on the Logan Animal Sanctuary progressed both quickly and quietly.

It was just as Garfield remembered it: a plain, surrounded by rolling hills and mountains. A large, fenced off area with a scattering of trees for the animals to roam between. The only signs of civilization, besides the enclosure, being the road through it, the house, and the odd water and gas tank.

Starting from the basement of Marie and Garfield's old home, the League quickly began digging down. It helped significantly of course that they had such invaluable individuals and resources available.

Green Lantern John Stewart's constructs quickly scooped through the dirt, while simultaneously offering his expert opinion on reinforcing the walls and ceiling. Dr. Fate added his own magical contribution whenever he was available (including transporting in building supplies), as did Zatanna. Finally, they had access to some advanced drills that Star Labs had been working on as well.

Overall, it was clearly evident that M'gann and Gar would be moving in to their new home in the not too distant future.

"So what's this?" Guardian asked, gesturing at what Adam Strange was tinkering with in the largest underground chamber. While reminiscent of a Zeta Tube, it was easily three times as massive as one.

"Something I've been tinkering with," the Zeta Beam expert answered. "Until my most recent breakthrough, there were limits to how much mass we were sending through."

"And both Sphere and the Bio-ship were too big," Guardian grinned as he caught on. "Which is why even if our mission was on the other side of the planet, they'd have to take off from Mt. Justice, or our newer base, and fly around the globe. But now…" he prompted.

"Exactly," Strange smiled. "Now your main air support can appear wherever the League installs them in the network. This is the first one, and still operates with the rest of the Zeta Platforms. We'll monitor it for any bugs we've missed, and then start renovating the others for the same high capacity, starting with the Watchtower."

Guardian nodded in approval. "Nice!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy chirped in as he walked over. "So I'll still be able to do missions!"

"Good on you," Guardian nodded, holding up his fist.

Bumping back, Garfield then scampered off to see what other new cool stuff was being put into place.

"Glad to see he's so happy," Strange said.

"Yep," Guardian nodded. Mal Duncan had met M'gann and Conner in high school, never realizing that the chirpy cheerleader and broody brawler (between them, Conner and Mal had kept the bullies firmly in line) were aliens. Then one day he and Karen had been going for a picnic in his car near Mt. Justice, and gotten into an accident when some moron ran them off the road. Fortunately, Conner and Wolf had heard the crash and rushed to rescue them, with only the mountain having the medical resources to save them. The rest was history.

Unfortunately, Mal had sill missed how much more ruthless M'gann had become –it was an open secret now what she had done to Kaldur— over the years, the transition seeming too gradual to be apparent. Only Conner had noticed what in hindsight had been obvious. Mal hoped this would help her settle herself once more, and maybe even give her and Conner a second-chance.

And not just because he had money riding in the pool about it!

(What? If it ever got out, everyone would just honestly say it was Nightwing's 'bright' idea. Dude could hide himself until the heat died down).

 **-0-0-0-**

Logan household

Logan Animal Sancuary

Qurac

It took a few weeks, but M'gann and Garfield finally felt like they were home.

Her little blood-brother was ecstatic to be back on the reserve, having grown up amongst these wide open spaces and animals. As fun as it was being a hero, the tight confines of Mt. Justice and then the later bases, had always grated at him. Even the Watchtower, as awesome and large as it was, complete with gardens and wildlife, remained an artificial environment. Moreover, Gar could move about freely outside without worrying about anyone spotting him. The animals did not care that he was green.

Yes, Zatanna and Dr. Fate were now providing glamour charms so that if he wanted to, he could walk down the street of any city looking normal, except that both magic users had been instructed to keep that method of disguise in reserve as a surprise. In other words, in the years leading up to Artemis infiltrating the light, Gar had been denied that opportunity. Moreover, it was grating on one's nerves that only a small amulet –a lie in many ways— kept people from seeing how different you are, when you just wanted to relax and socialize.

Yes, the main compound was underground, yet they both preferred to live in Garfield's old house on top.

Well, the renovated 'old house' with reinforced steel walls, sophisticated sensors set to detect heat signatures that were not the same temperature as the local wildlife (who all had trackers in them anyways to be filtered out), radar, etcetera, which could be called up on discrete holo-displays in any room.

(M'gann had a sinking feeling Batman had further plans, ones that if they were not aimed at her new home she would refer to as 'ambitious').

(And yes, that was how she referred to such rampant preparation and contingencies. She and the rest of the original Team, who had all been trained by the Dark Knight, and forced to come up with plans to bring him down, did not view him as 'paranoid.' They all had enemies out to get them, who preferred intrigue and guerrilla tactics, with the best evidence being that within her first six months on Earth, she and her friends had been forced to fight the entirety of the Justice League).

(Not to mention that since M'gann and her friends had been _trained_ to infiltrate homes and fortifications. They _knew_ how vulnerable they could be, and the importance of proper security).

Shaking off such unpleasant thoughts, M'gann popped some cookies out of the oven, while Garfield was finishing his lunch behind her.  
"Hey sis," he called over. "What do you want to do this afternoon? I got my homework and exercises done already."

"Hmm," she tapped her chin. "Your choice. Do you want to go check on the wildebeests, or hang out with the monkeys?" Personally, M'gann was good either way. The former were usually calm, and surprisingly soothing, and unlike with Humans were no threat to her. Swinging through the branches with monkeys was exciting and awesome however — _Not that I'd ever try to convince Conner of that_ , she thought with amusement— and she was not entirely sure if she wanted something calming or playful.

"Monkeys!" Garfield beamed.

"I should have known," she smirked, passing him two cookies. "Alright, after we've cleaned up."

 **-0-0-0-**

Later

Satisfied that the roast was coming along nicely in the oven, M'gann decided she should use the time until dinner to clean up the house some more.

(Cleaning up the kitchen and setting the table was one of Garfield's chores, and she trusted him to have them all done before it was time to eat).

With that in mind, M'gann turned her attention to the last few boxes she had not gotten around to unpacking, pulling out pieces of linen and spare parts. At the last one, she paused as she saw a thin, rectangular package, wrapped in bright red paper. A note in Nightwing's handwriting was on top, which was surprising given how she had not seen him since shortly after Wally's…death. It read: " _Something to brighten up your new home_."

Curious, she unraveled it, to find a framed photograph, identical to the one destroyed with the destruction of Mt. Justice.

It was rather special to M'gann, and she wished she could remember why she had put the original away in a drawer for so long. In fact, she had been the one to take the picture herself with Dick's digital camera—and that was a good thing too, since it meant he had saved an electronic copy.

The picture had been taken from before Tula had died, or when Kaldur had pretended to join the Light. It was all of them gathered around for a barbeque on the beach just outside the mountain, enjoying themselves.

Garth and Tula were in their typical Atlantean outfits, smiling around some hot dogs. So full of life despite the tragedies that had later befallen them. Regardless of how much time had passed, M'gann felt a bitter pang in her heart for her friends.

Zatanna had her arm wrapped around Dick to flirt and tease with her ex-boyfriend, especially since 'the dog' was holding Raquel's hand as they were dating at the time.

Conner was in his typical shirt, a rare smile tugging at his expression, while Garfield was laughing in front of him.

M'gann's gaze faltered briefly as she saw Kaldur in his "Kiss the Cook" apron as he worked the barbeque. When she and Artemis had helped the man they saw as a brother rebuild his mind, they had learnt how precious that summer afternoon had been to him as well.

Finally, there was the recently (and temporarily) retired Artemis and Wally. She was wearing a shirt Wally had gotten her for her birthday, reading: "I shoot like a girl. Try and keep up."

She had returned her boyfriend's favour by buying him one saying: "Screw lab safety, I WANT SUPERPOWERS!" which he had found a hilarious tribute to his life. Wally had loved that shirt…

With a jolt and a glance at the clock, M'gann realized she had been staring at the picture for over ten minutes. She hesitated, then resolutely walked over to hang the picture on the wall. She would cherish those memories, and remember what she fought for, and what she stood for.

The people who represented the best in her, and whose example she would live up to.

 **-0-0-0-**

Ivy University

Ivy City

United States of America

It might surprise people to know that not every part of Superboy's life involved living in caves, warehouse bases, or battlefields. He also spent a lot of time in a rather pleasant university city-sized campus, hanging out with his other friends.

"Are you sure everything's alright with Megan?" Wendy Harris asked again, her boyfriend, Marvin White, also looking concerned.

"You can check up on her on Facebook," Conner told her, not taking his eyes off the history book he was reading for an upcoming essay. They were all out front of Ivy University, taking a break between classes. "I know it's a bit sudden, but she just felt she needed some space, so she's going with her cousin," –due to some comments M'gann had made in High School, Garfield could not be explained off as a brother— "until she feels like herself again."

"No offense man," Marvin spoke up, "but I think it'll be good for her. I mean, not only has she been really busy as of late and missing a lot of classes, _like a certain someone else_ ," giving Conner a pointed look, "she hasn't been as…chipper lately. Honestly, I miss the good ol' sweet Megan."

"Yeah," Wendy smiled. "It used to be that she would be the one to pull you away from any bullies or pigs, except for this last semester you were having to do it for her."  
"Not that it stopped you from glaring at them till they wetted themselves!" Marvin cackled.

Conner gave no reaction to that. Still, he knew his friends were proud of him and how he had matured, and he appreciated that.

He knew his relationship with Wendy and Marvin was deemed a little odd by the other heroes. Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher had also been high school friends, except they were now heroes too, while Wendy and Marvin remained in the dark. Many of the heroes had 'civilian' or 'secret identity' friends of course, yet for Conner, there was far less distinction between how he behaved while on the job or at university. He was Conner Kent, Superboy, 24/7, and was perfectly happy with that. That was why he never felt any reason to wear a disguise, despite the fact that with one cell phone picture face would be all over the web as a super-powered individual wearing Superman's symbol, with a distinct familial resemblance. And if it did? He would still go to university and ignore how everyone reacted.

And yes, he and Dick and the others had sat down a few times to work out some contingency plans for that.

"Still," Wendy mused, "I'm surprised _you're_ taking it so lightly. Megan going to the Middle East, I mean."

Despite recognizing he was being lightly baited, Conner glanced up at that. "Huh?"

"Dude," Marvin groaned. "Seriously, go with her. This'll be a chance for you to get back together!"

"It's obvious you're still into her," Wendy added on. "And yeah, the two of you never explained what happened between you, but why not give it another chance?"

Truthfully, she had nursed a crush on Conner at one point herself—as had nearly every other girl in high school. The man had no modesty for one thing. More than once after a flash rain had stripped off his shirt to ring it out, displaying that tasty, tasty body as he flexed his muscles as he did the job, and put it back on, and then going back to his business like nothing happened.

Wendy had gotten over her infatuation after getting to know the young man behind the muscles some more, especially when it became clear he was only interested in Megan. Indeed, it was that cheery redhead who had convinced Wendy that it was best to leave the matter alone. She could see how good Megan was for Conner. How he learnt to control his temper, especially around her; stopping to figure things out more instead of just getting angry. Megan was just a sweet, nice girl who had tried to get along with everyone. Most of the time.

Now and then, Wendy had noticed something in Megan's eyes, something 'harder,' if that was the best word. The way she would glare at the few popular girls who still made a play at stealing Conner away. If her friend noticed Wendy looking at her, she would quickly flash a smile and try to change the subject. No, Megan was a good person, except there was definitely someone under that bubbly persona who was willing to fight for what she cared for.

And for some reason, Wendy was very, _very_ glad Megan's other side was never directed at her.

Of course that just mean that Wendy was even more adamant that someone as strong-willed as that should be with Conner. Goodness knows, _someone_ had to keep the man in check, and his stubborn side was as steely as his own muscles.

What? He still stripped if it rained, and it would be a crime to not stop and enjoy the show.

"Mmhmm," murmured Marvin, who now had a mischievous glint to his eyes, "you never told us. Was it her younger cousin? Keeping you from having enough, _alone_ time?"

Conner refused to even dignify that with a response.

Marvin kept digging. "Or is it she thought you were too young for her, and wanted an older man?"

 _That_ , almost got a twitch out of Conner, although more out of amusement than anything. La'gaan _was_ eleven years older than Conner's six after all, while M'gann was either fifty-three or eighteen, depending upon who you asked.

Wally and Dick had had waaay to much fun noting how technically Conner was a minor…

Amused, now Wendy joined in. "Or did she finally get too jealous of how all the other ladies stared at you? Or you wouldn't let her literally plant her mark on you?"  
Once again Conner ignored them.

Then Wendy tapped her chin. "Y'know, it's sad really, but we really can't think of any serious reasons it didn't work out. I mean, you two seemed perfect for each other. So, whatever it is," now she frowned at her friend, "it's related to something secret that you two won't talk to us about."

"You got a problem with that?" Conner asked, grimly remembering how he had chewed out Nightwing on how they were likely to lose three friends to the Light because the latter had thought it was a bad idea to 'share' secrets.

"No," Wendy and Marvin said as one.

Their muscular and stoic friend blinked in surprise.

"Your business dude," Marvin elaborated. "It up to you guys to decide what's more important, those secrets, or each other."

Sighing, Conner closed his book and stood up. "It's not that simple," he told them, his words heavy. "Thanks for the support though. As for Megan and I… we're working on it."

Marvin wolf-whistled and gave a thumb's up, while Wendy put a hand on her hip and smiled. "Good for you," she said.

 **-0-0-0-**

Light Communication Hub

"I believe we should deal with the Justice League's new base in Qurac," Lex Luthor began without preamble. "It is a threat to our operations within Bialya, and the Martian is a threat to our wider goals. Eliminating her would make other heroes reckless, such as young, grieving Artemis. Or Superboy."

He and Queen Bee were the only original members of the Light leadership in attendance as they engaged in this clandestine and hyper-encrypted conversation. Talia al Ghul was speaking in place of her father while he recovered from death. Brain and Black Manta were still in custody, behind security devised by both Batman and Dr. Fate. As for Vandal Savage and Klarion, they were…elsewhere, actively working on a key phase of the Light's endgame strategy. This issue was not important enough to justify disturbing them.

"I am not so sanguine," Queen Bee coolly responded. "A successful operation would indeed be beneficial, yet Bialya would be the first suspects. Moreover, a failed operation, one where the little green one dies, while the Martian lives, would have a vengeful telepath targeting me. Quite possibly before any other members of the Justice League could stop her."

Talia spoke up then, wanting to make a favourable impression. "What if the attack was made by Qurac then?"

The others were mildly surprised by that suggestion. They had all been briefed before this meeting, including that Noor Harjavti was strongly supportive of the League's presence. Then it clicked together for them.

"Do you mean those radical anti-Bialyans?" mused Queen Bee. The Quraci extremists were naturally monitored by the Light, with their mole in the organization having been dominated by Queen Bee's powers long ago.

"Yes," Talia agreed. "We already know Harjavti has official government files in place about the base, even if the most pertinent details are removed. Have your agent amongst the group steal a copy related to that, and be caught by his friends. They will torture him, and learn he is a Bialyan agent ordered to steal information on a secret base on the Logan Animal Sanctuary. All we need then is for Psimon to subtly prod them into focusing more upon the idea the base is a Bialyan base, stoking patriotic fires already there, and ensure they execute the traitor themselves."

"Because of course they would never believe their own government would ever have a top-secret and illegal base on the border, disguised as an animal sanctuary," Luthor noted with amusement. He did so _pity_ fanatics; so naïve and predictable. "And they would use those weapons they stole from sympathizers in the military. Even if they fail, and the League manages to cover up their base," –his words implying the Light would naturally do their best to expose the entirety of the truth for all the world to see— "Qurac is still humiliated by their radicals attacking endangered animals. Bialya will look like the wounded party even. With the Bialyan mole already dead, and the fact that Psimon would only be prodding ideas that will still originated with the Quraci themselves, there will be no trail for the League to follow either, not even if Miss Martian rips apart their minds. Even if they still have suspicions, they will be flimsy enough to force the League to prevent the Martian or her friends from retaliating."

"The heroes might even be forced to protect me from them," Queen Bee sneered. "Delicious."

Which of course would open up even more fascinating opportunities for the Light.

 **-0-0-0-**

Just outside of the Logan Animal Sanctuary

Qurac

A Few Days Later

 _Tonight, we expose the truth of Bialya!_ a young man promised himself as he crept low across the field to the 'animal sanctuary.' Amongst his fellow members of his organization, the Quraci Defense League, he was known as Firebrand, their leader.

Just beside him, was his second-in-command, similarly dressed in darkened military fatigues –and yes, they were bought online, not from actual service, but they did their job— as he moved through the night. Code-named Patriot, the man's military grade rifle given to them by _other_ patriots, was entirely serviceable.

As were their explosives.

The plan was simple: kill the guards and spies who lived in the wooden house, providing the cover identity, and then make their way into the tunnels. From there, plant the explosives while killing any resistance, with a focus on sabotaging something labeled only as a 'Zeta tube.' Then evacuate before the detonator's countdown finished. Piece of cake.

 **-0-0-0-**

Underground Base

Logan Animal Sanctuary

Qurac

Refusing to get rusty, M'gann and Gar had gone down below for a little sparring session, working up a sweat. Both proud of how much progress Gar was making, they were using the neighbouring showers before heading back upstairs to the house for a movie and popcorn. Besides, Marie had never built her home to have two separate showers, while the base had gender separate bathing rooms. Batman had even included ones for those with other gender identities—he was being both open-minded, and noting that future alien recruits might not fit so comfortably under Human sexual norms as the present ones.

 _Un_ fortunately, hooking up those rooms to the security network had gotten overlooked as the League rushed to finish the base alongside all their other responsibilities.

 **-0-0-0-**

Logan household

Logan Animal Sancuary

Qurac

The house was empty.

"Alright, that was easier, and they still don't know we're here," Patriot declared. "Blow our way in, and free Qurac!"

 **-0-0-0-**

Underground Base

Logan Animal Sanctuary

Qurac

Yawning, M'gann stepped out of the communal bathroom only to see the flashing red lights of the intruder alert. :Gar!: she snapped out with her telepathy. :We're under attack!:

Then the roof exploded.

Cloaking and phasing through the ground on reflex, M'gann ducked into the floor and came back up invisible. Instantly taking in the situation, she finally appreciated for the first time the old adage of Mark Twain: "The best swordsman in the world doesn't need to fear the second-best swordsman; no, the person for him to be afraid of is some ignorant antagonist who has never had a sword in his hand before; he doesn't do the thing he ought to do, and so the expert isn't prepared for him."

Now M'gann would like to amend that to include high explosives.

While the intruders had a few rifles, they had obviously opted for the heaviest firepower possible, as they all were packing lots of grenades and explosives, most of them were waving around grenade launchers in a failed attempt to look professional.

To reiterate, they were using high explosives underground. In a confined space.

[Free Qurac!] their leader yelled in flawless Quracian.

[Down with the tyrant Bee!] called out the rest on cue.

Time slowed down for Miss Martian as she tried to assess.

There was too much smoke for good line of sight, and they were already too spread out as they came down their ropes from above, meaning her telekinesis would not be enough before something detonated and killed Gar and all of them. Her own biology and powers would protect her enough to survive the ceiling dropping down on them, except when you factored in the concussive shockwave, she was far less confident about making it to see dawn.

Hand-to-hand would take too long.

With a roar a green tiger leapt out from the Men's Room, bristling with fury as his home was invaded _again_ , and this time the place most sacred to him.

No time.

As one, the attackers collapsed to the ground.

Spinning, Beast Boy took in the sight of his sister's glowing green eyes, the horror on her face, and knew what she had done.

"Sis?" he hesitantly asked after retaking Human form (thankfully his special collar was already on, so he was clothed).

Stiffening, Beast Boy stops himself from saying anything, and took a closer look at the downed men, enhancing his senses with animal ones as he did so. While they are all unresponsive, he saw no sign of the outright drooling that he associated with fried minds. Then he took in their weaponry, and knew a telepathic attack had been both the quickest and safest way to keep them from causing a catastrophe. _And killing me_ , he guiltily realized. He had rushed in blindly without remembering his training. He was _supposed_ to come in first as something stealthy to assess the situation.

Glancing back at Miss Martian, he saw her eyes flare green again, and then relief flowed over her. "They're okay," she gasped out. "Just unconscious."

Blinking, Beast Boy incredulously cried, "You don't know what you did!?"

Hesitating, Miss Martian stopped to reflect upon it. "What they were saying, how they were acting, they weren't from the Light. I think they're locals, who thought we were with Queen Bee. And—" Once more she paused. "I just knocked them out, nothing too deep. Targeting motor functions over memories…I'm lucky I didn't stop their hearts, but they're fine..."

Seeing her trail off, Beast Boy softly asked, "How do you feel?"

"I…don't know."

Then the Zeta Tube lit up, and out stormed several heroes, with Superboy and Wolf in the lead. They quickly braked once they saw it was already over.

"We got the alerts," Superboy gruffly said, looking around while his own super-senses strained for any sign of further threat. "Sorry it took so long, but we were still returning to base."

Taking the situation in, he threw Miss Martian a quizzical look, yet apparently decided to save it for later. "You okay?"

"Yes," Miss Martian answered for herself and her brother.

 **-0-0-0-**

 _She mind blasted them_ , Superboy noted with some detachment. _Except not as severe this time. Is that an improvement, or is she backsliding?_

However, now was not the time, as in attendance were members of the Justice League, and more junior members of the Team.

So Superboy followed his training and compartmentalized such thoughts, and his anger at how people so close to him had been attacked, so he could remain professional.

"We've got to do something about this," Green Lantern Hal Jordan said. "As much as I hate to say it, we can't let this kind of provocative stuff happen, not on the border to Bialya. It's just asking for an incident to blow up into something serious."

"We could cover it up," Captain Atom reluctantly offers. "Except what do we do with these guys then? President Harjavti can't afford to be caught arresting people without a trial. Not now."

"Luthor and the rest of the Light are going to be all over this," groaned Black Lightning.

Keeping his face impassive, Superboy called out with his mind. :Miss Martian.:

:Right here,: was the achingly familiar response.

:An attack on our base, and absolutely no sign of Light involvement. Coincidence?:

:Probably not,: she agreed, suspicion tinting her thoughts. :We can't prove it though, and it's possible we're making assumptions.:

He noted how she was passing over using her mental powers to force a confession. Despite how they had attacked her, she was not offering to violate their innermost privacy.

:They might ask you to help sweep this under the rug by wiping their memories,: Superboy noted.

While her own expression was calm, he caught the rage and pain that flew over their telepathic link. :I won't! Not for something like this! Lives aren't at stake, and I, I won't.: she trailed off.

Regardless of how much more convenient it would be if she were willing, Superboy was happy and proud that she had chosen the more difficult route. Now the only issue was finding a solution that would still work. Unfortunately, it really would be for best if these attackers did not remem...ber…

None of the other members of the Justice League caught the briefest twitch on Superboy's face, while to his ex-girlfriend it must have been like a neon light. :What are you thinking?: she inquired with interest.

:I've got a plan, except we've got to slip these guys out of here without interference.:

Fortunately, at that exact moment, Wonder Girl and La'gaan came through the oversized Zeta Platform, struggling to carry the Bio-Ship's compressed form. With a gasp of relief, they plopped it down. "There!" wheezed Wonder Girl. "Air support!"

:Perfect,: thought Superboy. "Beast Boy and I'll take it to the hanger," he offered. "Miss Martian, can you carry these guys to medical? Have to make sure they didn't hurt themselves falling."

"Sure," she innocently chirped, using her telekinesis to move them with minimal jostling, while Beast Boy swelled into a gorilla.

The heroes accepted all of this without comment, as they were both good points, and trusted those three to be responsible.

Hence why it took them about ten minutes to realize that the Bio-Ship had flown off with all the prisoners aboard.

Beast Boy was left behind to help further divert attention, and so he would not be complicit.

 **-0-0-0-**

Dhabar

(Capital city)

Qurac

It was quite the sight for the off-duty police officer leaving the precinct to go home from work after a long night shift.

Just around the corner was a gang of his countrymen passed out on the sidewalk, reeking of alcohol with the bottles scattered around them.

Oh, and the assorted illegal weapon mixed amongst said bottles.

Cursing at how he was not going to be get to bed this morning, he called for back-up.

 **-0-0-0-**

:Do you really think that will work?: Miss Martian asked, the duo cloaked within the Bio-Ship as it hovered overhead, watching the unfolding drama as the authorities arrested the men. Littered behind them were the boxes that had held all the alcohol, taken from another city on the flight over, with them leaving behind enough cash to cover for it.

Doing the mental equivalent of shrugging, Superboy was unconcerned. :The guns and explosives are enough for a conviction, especially with their fingerprints all over them. Given how much booze we put down their throats, some of them won't remember what happened clearly either, and the cops won't take them seriously enough. And if they don't get the message and try to blab,: he cracked his knuckles, :then I'll just pay them a little visit and ask nicely.:

Miss Martian nodded. :If it doesn't work, then we can try something more serious, yet this should be enough. If the Light are behind this, they won't retaliate because they won't have lost anything important, and Black Canary will just be happy to have this problem go away. Or Batgirl will threaten them online.:

Both of them were well aware of course that the current leader of the Justice League would still have a few harsh words for their 'ask for forgiveness instead of permission' approach. Black Canary was likely going to pile them up with a heap of unpleasant responsibilities for the next few weeks as punishment.

And of course the disapproval of the League for going behind their backs. Eh, they had been doing it since they were teenagers, and frankly Superboy and Miss Martian knew there were bigger concerns to focus on. As a crucial bonus, they had also figured out a solution that did not require them to compromise themselves.

They would pay the price, as was their duty, and continue to do their jobs.

With that in mind, Conner turned to look at M'gann as she started to fly the ship back to the Logan Animal Sanctuary. :Do you want to talk about it now?: he 'spoke.'

:I'm still trying to figure it out myself,: she softly confessed, setting the Bio-Ship on auto-pilot. :I…just did it. No conscious thought. But,: looking sharply up at her former-maybe-future-boyfriend, :I also saved them.:

:I know,: he gently responded. :The question is, what did you do, and what will you do in the future?:

:…I can't give up my telepathy as a…weapon. It's too useful. I saved lives with it today. Their lives. But I won't use it like I did before. I won't break minds—: she grimaced, : _fry_ them, unless it's an emergency. When lives are in imminent danger if I don't stop them or get the intel. And it's not just the civilians I'm endangering if I don't use it, but our teammates too. Our enemies come at us to kill, and even if we aren't going to cross that precise line, we've still got to use everything we can.

:And afterwards…I'll do what I can to help them recover. Not like Kaldur,: M'gann hastily added, referring to the painstaking, time consuming, and intimate process. :Otherwise, that would include Psimon next we fight. Only if they…deserve the help. People like him, can rely on government medical help,: she clarified, a trace of her old ruthless sneaking through, yet now tempered. Then she rubbed her forehead as she thought about how it would be hard to know when to differentiate at times. :This is still going to take some work.:

:You're on indefinite leave,: Conner pointed out. :So take all you need until you're confident in what you're doing. You can also start training yourself so you can be sure you'll only be knocking them out again, without risking hurting them more.:

:Right,: she smiled. Then she glanced at the map before her expression turned coy. :Feel like taking a longer flight before heading back to face the music?:

Conner grinned back. :Any good beaches around here? Been a while since we had a nighttime stroll on one.:

 **-0-0-0-**

Underground Base

Logan Animal Sanctuary

Qurac

By the time they got back in the morning, a disapproving Dinah Lance and Jonn J'onzz were waiting for them. The rest of the League had headed home, although Batman and Robin had stayed long enough to cover that gaping hole in security first.

Both M'gann and Conner's alien physiologies meant the two of them still felt rested despite walking and talking on the nearest seashore –about simple things, not about life and death or the fate of the world—until they had stopped to watch the sun rise.

"Well," the leader of the Justice League growled. "And here I thought you'd outgrown being rebellious teenagers."

Both of them decided this was a rhetorical comment. Conner took a moment to examine the repaired ceiling, and decided it was functional.

"We had some issues to work out," M'gann simply said. "I'll write up my report in a minute."

Dinah's frown lessened, as their personal therapist recognized that the two of them had made a personal and professional breakthrough, and decided not to push the issue. "Take what time you need. Garfield's alright as you know," neither M'gann nor Conner would have been gone so long if there was the slightest concern otherwise, "but I want to be sure you're fine too."

"I am," M'gann smiled. Then corrected, "We are."

Conner simply nodded.

Just then, Garfield bounded into the room, having slept lightly if easily. He grinned as he saw his sister and better-be-again-boyfriend, and took a big sniff at the two of them, before looking disappointed.

Raising a motherly-eyebrow-of-disappointment of her own, M'gann sweetly said, "Sorry Gar, I have a report to write, so you'll have to make breakfast yourself."

Ears drooping at the loss of homemade pancakes, Garfield winced. "Gotcha sis, message received." No meddling, and keep any dirty thoughts to yourself.

He gobbled down breakfast of just some toast with peanut butter and jam, and was about to head out to see the animals again, when he ran headfirst into Superboy's rock-hard abs.

(According to rumor, more than once M'gann had grated cheese on them).

"So," Superboy said with a disapproving scowl to Beast Boy, who wilted before it. "What's this I hear about you rushing in without checking first? Letting your anger get the better of you, rather than channeling it?"

Gulping, Beast Boy managed, "You're going to put me through remedial training, aren't you?"

"Training ring, five minutes."

 **-0-0-0-**

After the aborted attack, things settled down in M'gann and Gar's new home, and they made good use of the peace.

Then, a few weeks later:

" _Recognize, Superboy, B04_ "

With a twinkle in her eye, M'gann went to meet her boyfriend at the Zeta tube, pleasantly surprised given how he had not mentioned coming over earlier.

Upon entering the room, the smile fell from her face for instant, before returning in greater force to light up her face with sincere joy.

Hefting his bags, with Wolf and Sphere behind him, Conner gave a small smile. "Room for three more here?"

 **-0-0-0-**

It was not long after that Nightwing sent more over to the Logan Animal Sanctuary.

 **~~To Be Continued…~~**

 **Author Notes:**

 **T-shirt puns from Purplepanther7 on DeviantArt :-)**

 **Now we are all waiting for Season 3! :-D**

 **-0-**

 **Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


End file.
